


Fanvideo: Clarity

by Fiathel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Book, Canonical Character Death, Companionship, Fanvids, Friendship, M/M, My First Fanvid, Other, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiathel/pseuds/Fiathel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If our love is tragedy, why are you my clarity?"</p>
<p>Bilbo/Thorin fan music video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvideo: Clarity

 

**Lyrics**

 

I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
  
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
  
Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you  
  
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my clarity?  
  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard this song I couldn't help but think about Bilbo and Thorin, as it's so fitting for their story. I tried to make the first verse Bilbo's POV and the second one Thorin's, but overall the lines "If our love is tragedy/insanity, why are you my remedy/clarity?" applies for both of them. Set more or less in canon.
> 
> Anyhow, this is my first fanvideo ever, so I would very much like to hear what you think. Please comment and give feedback, be it pros or cons!
> 
> -
> 
> Programs used: Microsoft Expression Encoder for recording and Movie Maker for editing


End file.
